1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a condom applicator. More specifically, is directed to a device for storing, piercing the foil wrap of a condom, and applying a condom to an erect penis without the need for direct contact and possible contamination of the condom itself by the user.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Condoms have been available for many decades and have been used prudently by couples to prevent pregnancy as well as to avoid what are commonly known as social diseases. However, with the advent of the problems resulting from HIV positive and the AIDS disease, the use of prophylactic products have substantially increased. Further, there seams to be a need for a more sanitary approach to the application of the condom itself, as well as a more socially acceptable method of carrying and using condoms. Thus, the present invention is directed to an applicator which may be used by the male or female in which may be used as a temporary carrying case as well.
Numerous condom applicators have been developed over the years but none which provide for the sanitary and storage advantages of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,225 issued to Julius Czirely, describes a contraceptive device which includes an annular handling device which is stripable attached to the exterior of the container to facilitate handling prior to enduring the application of a contraceptive device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,357 issued to Claus Martin, et al. describes an element for receiving a condom which includes an angular ring
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,434 describes a keyholder with an attached condom case which includes a two component member and means for attaching to a keychain or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,288 sets forth a hermetically sealed flat case for storing prophylactics but does not provide for the device being used for application thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,187 issued to Gary Brazier, describes a sheath applicator which relies upon the use of a tubular applicator and the netting liner located in the applicator casing and secure to a closed end. The penial sheath for condom is located inside the liner casing and the open end of the casing is folded back over the casing so that it can be opened and used for application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,734 describes an accordion type applicator which relies upon expansion of the applicator for direct application of the condom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,491, describes a condom holder device but this device is for application of a ring with holding straps to the body as to prevent the condom from sliding off the penis during erection and intercourse. It is also designed so as to secure the condom to the human body with only a single hand without interruption of activity, as states therein.
Notwithstanding the prior art sighted, there is no teaching or suggestion to render obvious the present invention wherein an encasement in used to carry the condom, cut the condom seal, and be utilized for direct application of the condom to the erect penis without contact by the user.